Tales of the two Princes Part 3: The Catalysts - The Miserables
by BuffaloBorgine
Summary: The third part of the Undead Kael'thas AU. Sequel to Tales of the two Princes Part 2: Deathknight and Bloodmage. Featuring the Warcraft 3: Reign of Chaos and Warcraft 3: The Frozen Throne with romantic (yaoi) view from Arthas, Kael, Illidan and Rommath. Rated M for violent and sexual scene.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Remember a child of destiny, who became the betrayer who was betrayed. Remember the Well of Eternity.  
Remember a prince of fire, whose everything was burnt right before his eyes to fuel his eternal fire of vengeance. Remember the Sun Well.  
Remember another prince, who had everything then destroyed everything with his own hands. Remember Lordaeron.


	2. Chapter 1

KaelTales of the Two Princes Part 3: The Catalysts – The Miserables.

Chap 1: Ashenvale

Illidan ran through the Felwood, 10000 years imprisoned in the tiny jail below mount Hyjal made his movement clumsy. But at least it has been over. Tyrande had come and released him from that goddamned prison and told him about the event occurring on the land. He was thankful that it was Tyrande who freed him, not his brother. But in retrospect, Malfurion would never let him out, no matter what kind of situation it is.  
The sensation of fresh grass under his feet really could make him burst into tears. This is a chance of prove that I am not a betrayer, and they will accept me again, Illidan thought. Of course he wouldn't make any stupid decision again; he would make sure of that.  
It was nearly night and his group of Night Elves hunters had to retreat back to their camp. He couldn't afford any unnecessary injuries now or Malfurion would be pissed off so Illidan decided to roam the night on his own. Perhaps he could kill some demons during his roaming.  
Without his eyes, Illidan's other senses had become dangerously sharp, honestly, he preferred not having eyes because now he didn't need to turn his head towards anything to detect and recognize it. Like a small deer had just jumped past him, he could even tell that it had just having dinner by the weight of its leaping steps. The area he was in was strangely empty and that made him cautious. Felwood hardly had any place that wasn't crowded with satyrs or fulborgs, or succubi as he could recall. This is weird.  
Illidan carefully and quietly stepped forwards, carefully listening to any changes of the air. An ephemeral strand of cold wind caught on his skin alerted him just in time for him to turn round and block an attack with one of his moon blades. The weapon striking at his was radiating energy, dark, freezing energy, which made him shiver at the thought of what would happen if he had been stroke by it. His attacker was also very stealthy that he couldn't detect his movement and that was quite impressive.  
Illidan rolled back a bit then quickly dashes forwards at the attacker, clashing weapons with him again. The man was not very fast, Illidan noticed but in return, his attacks were very strong. The Night Elf had to block most of the strikes with both moon blades or else he would get damaged. After a while, both the fighters stopped, knowing they were equal in power so a fight wouldn't prove anything. Illidan's ears twitched, listening to any change in the movement of his attacker.  
"You must be that demon hunter I heard about. Illidan, isn't it?" The human, judging by the height and the way he moved, asked out loud with smugness. "I didn't expect you to be that strong, honestly."  
"If you don't have anything else to say then you can get your ass out of this forest, human." The Night Elf placed the twin moon blades back onto his back and prepared to leave. One warning was just enough.  
"Hey, don't be that rude. I know what you are looking for." The human smirked. "You are looking for the demon that has corrupted this forest, aren't you? Tichondrius. Yeah, I know about him too."  
With that, Illidan turned directly towards the human. "Who are you, and why did you know that?"  
Wait a minute, is that a human? Or is it not? The power which radiates from the being is so strong, and of course inhuman. Illidan frowned, he had never seen any kind of power like that. Unless…  
"My name is Arthas Menethil. Champion of the Lich King. Since we both seem to have one goal that is to kill Tichondrius, I think I know some information that can help you." The human began to walk around him, though Illidan sensed no dangerous intention, it didn't mean that he could keep his guard down.  
"If this is a trick then you know I will hunt you down to the end of the world, Arthas." The Elf cautiously followed the human's movement.  
"Oh well, I was about to do it by myself but it turns out that I am not strong enough. Perhaps you are." Arthas put up a smile, coyly and mockingly. "There is a demonic artifact located in the east of this forest, the Skull of Gul'dan. It is the main source of the corruption, Tichondrius is just the icing of the cake. If you can seek that artifact out and destroy it, then Tichondrius will be killed as well. Killing two birds with one stone, easy as cake."  
There is a demonic artifact in Felwood, how the heck didn't he think about it? "How can I trust someone like you?"  
"Trusting me or not is your problem, demon hunter. But tell you what, my master know that you are in a deep hunger for power. So that means he knows very much about you." Arthas shrugged. "If someone who knows very much about you come to help, you will think that they trick you, eh?"  
Illidan didn't respond. He was considering the chance that this human told lie.  
"Anyway, I have to leave. Maybe we will have chance to meet again." Arthas grinned and walked off to the North.  
The Night Elf stood, doubting the human's suggestion then doubting himself.  
Well, there was no other way. If destroying that skull would kill Tichondrius, then he would do it.

* * *

A/N: So I will continue with Illidan's POV for quite a while. This part is mostly about the event before Illidan escaped to Outland while Kael'thas later got imprisoned. I haven't been writing for a while, so I guess my writing are so clumsy.  
Please give me review, I need them badly. :


	3. Chapter 2

Chap 2: Felwood – Farewell.

Literally, defeating the demons guarding the skull was a piece of cake. Illidan and his small group of Night Elf hunters dove in for the kill so quickly that even the fastest of the demons couldn't prepare for it. The fight was vaguely a problem, though the skull was a different story. Illidan knew too well that he had to destroy it so the fel energy in it would stop spreading out. But…  
The energy… That energy was so… Tempting.  
After the event of the Well of Eternity, any arcane user like him would be in a deadly thirst for power. Of course, how could they not be in it? They had lived with that power for like, an eternity, and then they were forced to leave it. Illidan still couldn't accept the fact that he was imprisoned for creating a second Well of Eternity, it was a brave action to save a lot of people though…  
While trailing in his own thought, Illidan subconsciously walked closer to the skull, his hands scooped up the artifact. His blind eyes could see the radiating power from the skull. It was calling for him, inviting him to take it, to consume it whole.  
And Illidan did. He absorbed the power into his body, drinking it into his soul.  
It feels good… Too good.  
:

Illidan didn't even realize what he had become until he noticed that all the hunters following him had all fled away from him. He frowned. What's wrong with them? I have just absorbed the energy from an artifact and it will help me killing those wretched demons, why did they run?  
He looked down at his hands. They had been covered in a dark, ominous energy. Not just his hands, his whole body as well. And the energy is also burning with fire. It seems like the energy of the skull had transformed him greatly. Feet with burning hooves, a giant pair of horns protruding from the sides of his forehead and a huge skin-based wings spurted out from his back. It made him look like those monstrosity he was hunting. And yet, he felt no regret. Why regretting over something that could help save the forest from the infestation?  
With that and no hesitation, Illidan headed to face Tichondrius all on his own.  
:

The power of the skull gave him great advantage in the fight with the Dread Lord. However, Tichondrius was not easy to take down, even with his newly found power, Illidan had to fight with great cautiousness. In the end, demonic Demon Hunter stood triumphantly over what remained of the Dread Lord - a pile of ash. Illidan chuckled to himself. Pathetic, Tichondrius was so pathetic, I wonder why people hasn't defeated this pitiful being sooner…  
"What is going on?" Malfurion's voice pulled Illidan out of his strand of thought. "Foul demon! What have you done to my brother?"  
Illidan turned round, facing his brother. And also Tyrande. Okay, this is not going well.  
"It is I, Furion." Speaking calmly, Illidan replied to the question. "This is what I've become."  
"No! Illidan, how could you?" It was Tyrande who exclaimed her outrageousness. Oh, at least it showed that she did have some care towards him.  
"The leader of the undead has been destroyed…" Illidan sighed looking around. Fire was still burning all around, incinerating the forest into cinder after the fight. "… And the forest will heal in time."  
"With the cost of your soul? This is madness, Illidan!" Malfurion growled in anger. How possibly he was going to accept this? "You are no brother of mine, Illidan! Begone from this place and never set your foot in our lands again!"  
There was a quite long moment of silence. Illidan looked deep in his twin brother's eyes, knowing there were anger, but there were also pain in it. Malfurion, after all, was now the leader of the Kal'dorei, and a leader was not expected to allow something like what Illidan had done to happen. The younger brother lowered his head, not wanting to see the judging looks of his twin and his beloved Tyrande. If Malfurion wasn't his brother, he could be executed for doing such reckless thing…  
"So be it… Brother." Illidan looked up to see his homeland, to see his brother's face, to see Tyrande's eyes. Perhaps this would be his last chance to see them.  
Then in a swift moment, Illidan turned his back and walked without hesitation towards the border of Ashenvale.  
His destiny had never lied in this land. 

* * *

A/N: Okay, this is the end of what I will exploit from Warcraft 3: Reign of Chaos.  
Illidan still has a long way till he meets with Kael'thas.  
The next chapter, we will have a very important character appear. Guess who. ;)  
Please give me reviews, they are the encouragement to my writing XD.


	4. Chapter 3

Chap 3: Crossroads

 _{So, what is it that you want? Is it world peace? Or is it your inner peace?}_

* * *

Dalaran.

Arthas returned to the ruined magocratic city after finishing his business in Kalimdor. After Archimonde burned the city ashes and let Tichondrius take lead the undead army, the champion had been left wondering what he himself would become. Though, Arthas could say that at this time, that wretched dreadlord would have become a pile of ash. The smell of burnt wood and flesh still lingered in the air. He got off his stead and walked among the rubbish.

He still could see images of his past here. The citadel's gate, where Antonidas had greeted him for his first arrival. The training yard, where Uther had trained him his first lesson of shielding magic. The maze-like garden, where he first kissed Jaina. The endless halls, where he bumped into Kael'thas and received the first kiss from the Elf Prince. The library where he cornered Kael and got another kiss. Kael's room, where he first has his sexual intercourse. Lordamere lake, where…

Arthas let out an outrageous cry. Why must it be so hard to accept the fact that they couldn't be together? The fact that both of them were men was so blatant. So unchangeable. So true. Yet, he couldn't. He just couldn't accept it.

As he walked toward the room that the elf Prince used to stay in, something seemed to catch his attention. Arthas looked carefully at a small, shiny object lying under a pile of burned, torn books. The item looked weird, among all the rubbish, it was definitely out of place. As he walked closer to the object, Arthas found that it was a gold, rune-carved ring. By the look of the ring, it was without doubt a proposing ring. The former human Prince picked the ring up, observing it for a while before clenching it hard in his fist. He half wanted to crush it into dust, half wanted to reserve it as it was the only possession of the Elf Prince that he could keep with him now.

After throwing and picking the ring up and down over and over again, Arthas decided to put it on a saronite chain and wore it on his neck then walked out of the room.

 _One day I will place this ring on your finger, Kael'thas Sunstrider. One day…_

 _._

Upon his return at the camp, Arthas found Kel'Thuzad and some members of his cult were examining some paper. They were all old letters and scrolls.  
"What are these?" Arthas picked up a scroll and tried to read it. The fire and rain had destroyed almost everything readable.  
"Messages between people in Dalaran, my Prince." Kel'Thuzad used some spell to recover the writings, not really successful but at least some lines were now clear enough to read. "Mages and members in the Kirin Tor usually wrote down their secret messages, so I think that if we can recover these paper, we will find secret places and even some important information…"  
"I thought that you were a member of the Six, how the heck that you don't know about the secret places?" Arthas pouted as he flipped a leather paper backward, hoping that there would be something that he could read.  
The lich sighed, "I did my best to be close to Antonidas but as much as I could, the Archamage always chose to favor the Elf Prince…"  
Arthas raised an eyebrow at the way the lich spoke of Kael'thas; probably those two former members of the Kirin Tor had some old hatred between them.  
"Anyway, I heard that you have learnt a little Thalassian during your study here, your Highness?" Kel'Thuzad tilted his head, looking at the deathknight.  
"Yes, but why do you ask?" Arthas frowned.  
"I didn't learn Thalassian. That language repels me…" The former human mage handed him a leather paper. "I think you can help me with this, my Prince. Since I don't really like those elves that you have recruited, I won't ask for their help."  
Arthas took the paper and took a look. It was full of blurred handwritings though with some effort, he still could make out some of the words. The letter had the seal of king Anasterian so it probably was sent to Kael'thas, or was sent by Kael'thas. Strangely there was no word that resembled "father" or "son" in it. Arthas checked the signature and frowned. He had seen Kael's signature in some books that he had stolen from the Elf Prince's room, and he had also seen the Elf King's signature, from the contracts between his father and king Anasterian. But… this signature was new; he had never seen it before. Then, something hit his mind. Since there had never been any other high elf in Dalaran except two, Kael and Rommath, then if the owner of this letter wasn't Kael, it could only be… that goddamned Magister.  
"This is a letter from Magister Rommath to King Anasterian Sunstrider. He wrote something about astrology or astronomy whatever…" Arthas threw the paper onto the table with little care.  
"Astronomy?" Kel'Thuzad rubbed his chin. "I know that those elves have been practicing that for years but a Magister sent a report of astronomy from Dalaran to the elf king? Ridiculous…"  
"It guess they discuss about how the Sun looks like from different places. Old Sun, New Sun, I really don't have time for this. Can we get on with other things?" The deathknight groaned indignantly.  
"What have you just said? Old Sun?" The lich stared at the former Prince, surprised.  
"Yes, there is a sentence in that paper that I could read. It writes that 'The Old Sun is remaining in his place', I may not be good at Thalassian but that sentence is too easy to read." Arthas shrugged.  
Kel'Thuzad looked stunned for a while as if he had found out something interesting then he smiled while watching the Lich King's champion walk away, "Their astronomy seems to be very advanced… I will take note of that."  
"Shut up, Lich. There is no time for those stupid subjects. We have some demons to deal with." Arthas got onto Invincible and ordered the army to get ready for the move. They were going to Lordaeron.

* * *

Silverpine Forest outpost.

Kael'thas was healing the injured rangers who they had found defending the outpost from a wave of undead monstrosity. As much as Kael could do, those rangers wouldn't be able to hang on if they have to engage in another battle. Time was what they need, yet they didn't have it.

The scouts had returned, informing that there were more than five undead camps surrounding the area. Kael felt as if he could get a headache at that report but he pushed the dreadful feeling down and got to prepare for the depart. His people had been hiding resources in different places they had passed so if he led the way around Dalaran, past river Averass then set up some camp near there, waiting till the undead army had moved out of the Dalaran then get in it, they would find enough supply and resource to rebuild Silvermoon and its defense.

A movement in the wind alerted the Elf Prince. They had to move.

* * *

A/N: Don't worry, I won't drop Illidan out of this. He is waiting in the next chapter.  
Guess what is going to happen guys and give me reply :D.


	5. Chapter 4

Chap 4: Dalaran - Finale

* * *

After leaving Maiev Shadowsong in the ruin of the Tomb of Sargeras, Illidan felt relieved a lot. That wretched woman had been his warden-torturer for 10,000 years and yet she was still unwilling to let him go. The demon hunter had never figured out why Maiev hated him like that. Yes, he had beaten her brother Jarod Shadowsong near death but that was 10,000 years ago and the warden was still alive. Why holding such grudge against someone for that long time for no reasonable reason?

He moved along his army of nagas into the most suitable place in the ruined city, the only place where he could perform the spell using the Eye of Sargeras to break apart Northrend and destroy the Frozen Throne where the Lich King was sealed. If everything was successfully carried out, Illidan would be freed from the grasp of Kil'jaeden and Azeroth would be safe from the invasion of the Lich King's undead army.

If nothing out of plan would happen. If… Just… If.

* * *

Kael and Rommath arrived at one of their hidden supply points. The elves were known for over-careful so they hid supplies like gold, weapons and resources all around the land they have reached. In just one day, the Elf Prince had been able to retrieve enough resources to make armors and enhance weapons for his small army. It was a promising result.

"We must venture deeper in the city or else we won't find anything much." Kael gave a short speech. His warriors were not in good shape but they can manage to find one or two another gold catches.  
"Stranger, my Prince." One of the knights reported as footsteps could be heard approaching them. "They do not look like undead but…"  
"Ishnu'alah, night elves. I am Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider. I must admit that I am very surprised to see you here." He paused, examining the two female night elves in front of him. One wore a cape so large that nothing could be seen under it and she also wore a mask-like helmet that covered her face. The other rode on a white sabertooth, she looked graceful in comparison to the other one. They looked like in a hurry, nonetheless. "But I fear that whatever your business here is, you will only find death and shadow in this cursed land…"  
"Ishnu-dal-dieb, young Prince. I am Maiev Shadowsong, chief warden. And this is High Priestess, Tyrande Whisperwind. We are hunting a very powerful demon that has come here recently." The warden spoke up, representing themselves, her voice was bitter and sharp like a dagger,  
"Strange… I don't know about any demon. But there has been something riling the undead base in Dalaran." Kael'thas spoke with a monotone voice. He didn't trust the Kal'dorei, no matter what happened in the battle of mount Hyjal did actually connect the Quel'dorei and the Kal'dorei, the young Elf Prince couldn't forgive them for exiling his ancestors. "Those undeads have been hounding us days and nights… We are about to abandon this post and seek refugee on the other side of Averass River."  
"Well then, we will lend you our aid, young Kael'thas." Tyrande spoke up, her voice determined.  
"What? We don't have time for this…!" Maiev retorted.  
Tyrande held up a hand at the warden, silencing her. "Perhaps once you are safe on the other side of the river, you can help us find this demon?"  
"It will be an honor, milady." The Elf Prince smiled a bit. He noticed how Rommath was staring at him. _Of course, Rommath knows, how can he not? There has never been any trust… Just an exchange._

On the way toward the bridge, Kael managed to source out a lot of information from the Night Elves, mostly about what was going on in the other continent, and of course, who the demon was.  
"It was Illidan Stormrage, he has just been released but is already causing chaos around." Maiev answered the question with blatant anger.  
If it had been anyone else, they would have asked what happened with Illidan that led to this. Probably. But not Kael'thas.  
Illidan Stormrage was the Night Elf who gave Dath'remar Sunstrider (Kael's ancestor) one of vials that contained the water from the Well of Eternity, which his ancestor had used to create the Holy Sunwell. In all case, Illidan was Kael's favorite heroic statue so listening to Maiev speaking like this about lord Stormrage was just making Kael's blood boil.  
"Hmm… We are reaching a forked way." Tyrande pointed at the route splitted into two.  
"I know this place, I have listened to the reports of my scouts." The young Prince looked towards the route, thinking. "The way leading to the North is probably safer to go, but it is too long. On the other hand, the South way is a lot shorter, but it is swarmed with undeads…"  
"So what's your choice, young Kael?" The Priestess watched him. This young Elf was a lot like Dath'remar Sunstrider, they were not the perfect image of a Kal'dorei (after all, they weren't) but they had such calculating minds that Tyrande had to admit, they were far more wise than Malfurion.  
"I prefer going the short way. The Scourge must be guarding things there, which maybe our gold catches." Kael tapped on his chin. "But only if you agree on it."  
"Hmmm… Time is short. The more we delay, the more trouble Illidan could cause. Let's head the short way." Tyrande rode her sabertooth up forth, leading the group to the South way.

The group fought well and managed to reach the bridge across Averass River. However, they didn't suspect an ambush there. A large group of undeads had been waiting for them in the forest near the river. It was disastrous.  
"Get to the other side of the bridge! Hurry!" Tyrande shouted. "I will hold the line while you get to safety. My Starfall spell will destroy the bridge before they can get through!"  
"It is not wise to do that! You will be killed!" Kael shouted back. He rushed over to Tyrande, casting a pyroblast at the undeads to push them back. His army was safe, the last thing was to help the Night Elves to safety as well.  
"I won't…!" Out of Tyrande's expectation, the Starfall spell was so effective that it broke the bridge. Tyrande and a troupe of her Night Elves fell to the river below and got washed away by the strong current.  
"No!" Kael rushed to the broken bridge, hoping to be able to save Tyrande. However, she had been washed away too far. "We need to help her! If we reach the low part of the river, we might find her!"  
"No, Kael. Tyrande is a soldier. She will be fine on her own and of course she knew the risk she took." Maiev went over to the young Prince, grabbing him by the arm. "We have a much great mission to accomplish now. And our time grows short."  
"She is being washed towards the undead camps! By the Light!" Kael cried out in frustration. "She won't sur-…"  
He was silenced by a sharp blade putting at his neck. The other Blood Elves, included Rommath, were shocked and furious, they were ready to fight, but of course, the Night Elves archers, mountain giants and druids formed a line to prevent them interfering.  
"You have made a promise, petty Prince. We have done our side of the bargain. Now…" Maiev glared at Kael from under her hood. Her eyes was full of hatred and vengeance. "It's your turn to hold your end."  
Kael panted, he was frustrated at the situation. It gave him no choice other than that to follow this wretched warden.  
"Fine." Kael spoke as calmly as he could. "Where are we heading to?"  
"You said that there is some force riling the undeads the Dalaran. How about you lead us there?" The warden still didn't sheathe her weapon. "You know what will happen if you trick us, young Prince."  
Kael glared back at her and nodded defiantly. He had had enough of this. Well, perhaps it's time for a payback, you damned cunt of a bitch.

* * *

Arthas watched the conversation between Kael'thas and Maiev from the sight of a spying shade. He clenched his fists hard in fury. Who does that stupid bitch think she is? If it hadn't been for Kael's very impressive backtalk, Arthas would have send a flock of gargoyles there to deal with that cunt. She sounded even worse than Jaina, Arthas thought.

However, there was a big trouble rising. Illidan fucking Stormrage had just got the Eye of Sargeras to chant a spell that splitted Northrend into half. Not good, in all meaning.

"Prince Arthas. What are we doing now?" Kel'Thuzad floated over to his champion. His emotionless eye sockets pointed directly at the shade.  
"We are going to move to Dalaran to stop lllidan. With this level of power, Northrend along with the throne will be torn apart in less than two days." The former human Prince declared.  
"I have received the news that some night elves are on the way hunting Illidan now. They are closer to that demon hunter than we are, my liege." The Archlich pointed out. "Let them deal with Illidan Stormrage, we have to secure our camp in Lordaeron."  
"Sounds good enough. Very well, we will move to the center of Lordaeron." Arthas dismissed the shade and got on Invincible. If he calculated right, he would have a great change of meeting with Kael'thas' army in Lordaeron's center. From that point, he would make sure that the Elf Prince wouldn't escape from him.

Just wait there, Kael'thas. I am coming to you.

* * *

It was good knowing that the spell was effective. Soon, his master would win this fight and he would claim his rewards. Illidan smirked as he continued chanting the spell.

"Illidan Stormrage!" A female voice rose up in the air along with the sound of a dagger flying at him. Illidan turned round and caught the dagger with hi finger tips. When will this warden understand that she was nothing, comparing to him?

He was wrong though. A fireball hit one of the naga guards, blowing him to a side. The one who casted that fireball spell was definitely not Maiev but…

Dath'remar? How?

Illidan was still stunned when the night elves and the blood elves overwhelm his naga army.

How on Azeroth? How is Dath'remar still alive? Impossible!...

He left himself open to the attacks. A shadow daggers of Maiev slashed at his neck. It was not painful. But he knew. There was poison in it. Then, his consciousness left him.

* * *

A/N: Told ya I will check on Illidan. And sure, while Maiev is a bitchie bitch, Arthas is a total creep. Poor Kael'thas. Poor Tyrande, see you in the next chapter.  
There is hint of Illidan/Dath'remar in this chapter, I guess you figure it out.  
And please give me reviews. I am eager to read them. :3  
If you had anything that wants to discuss with me, contact me through my gmail, which you can find in my profile. :3


End file.
